craftrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
How to start off
When a lot of people first join Craftrealms, they find it rather difficult to start off. This is a simple guide on how begin your Craftrealms journey. 'Beginning steps' 'Getting Basic Materials' When you first log in, you should find in your inventory a basic starter kit of stone tools. If you dont, not to worry. Its not that hard to quickly craft your own items. First, go to the Void spawn by using the command /warp Void. You should find yourself in the spawning area. Leave the spawn and travel at least 50 blocks away from the spawn to gain the ability to destroy blocks. First and foremost, find trees. 'Wood is the primary basic material required to start of on your survival journey. As the void resets every two weeks, you need not worry about their scarcity. Once you get a sizable amount, about a half stack, make yourself a wooden pickaxe and a wooden sword. A wooden axe is also advisable. The next step should also be done immediately: '''mine stone. '''At least one stack is compulsary. Use some stone to make a stone pickaxe, which will help you mine stone faster. Once you have a stack of cobblestone or more, the next important step begins. 'Getting Yourself a Home Since PlotMe has been added, it has become extremely simple to get a plot. Simply use the command /warp plot, and then /plotme auto to get your very own plot. are allowed a maximum of two plots (unless you are a donor), and it is advisable to make them as close as possible. To claim an empty plot you are standing on, do /plotme claim. Remeber to use the command /sethome on your plot to be able to access it from any world using the command /home. Make a chest using some of your wood and store your items inside. You are now well on your way to survival. '*Note*' If you are unable to find food in the wild in time to gain your basic materials, simply get yourself a plot earlier and store whatever items you have procured. Then continue to get your basic supplies after respawing after death. 'Making a Farm' After you have have taken a few more expeditions to the void and have gotten Iron and Coal, make two buckets. Go to the void and fill both buckets with water. Make yourself a simple infinite 2x2 well. Make your simple farm (Go on Google.com to search for a few designs). As wheat seeds are the easiest to get, first make a wheat farm. Later, you can expand it to include potatoes, carrots, melons, and pumpkins when you gain the necessary resourses. Now, you have your very own food source! 'Build Your Private Empire' Now is the time to start building up your house. Build whatever you wish, as long as its not rude or offensive. Goon more mining expeditions to gain more materials like gold, diamonds, etc. Build yourself a nether portal to explore the fiery streches of hell. Noe is the time to survive and thrive! 'Joining the Community' One very Important part of Craftrealms is the extremely friendly community. Dont be afraid to make friends. They will help you if you return the favour. Be friendly to everyone, and you will soon be well like throughout Craftrealms. There are several things to do, like participating in a pvp arena or capture the flag. Enjoy yourself and soon, you will be part of the amazing world that is Craftrealms! Good luck and have fun.